Pretty Ribbon Vivid Green Coord
(プリティーリボンビビッドグリーン) is a Cool-type coord from the brand Secret Alice. It first appeared in Episode 38 worn by Rinka Aoba. It resembles the Pretty Ribbon Vivid Blue Coord, Pretty Ribbon Vivid Pink Coord, Pretty Ribbon Vivid Mint Coord, Pretty Ribbon Vivid Purple Coord and the Pretty Ribbon Vivid Orange Coord but with different bottoms. User Appearance Tops A green vest with lighter fabric in the middle that has a row of white heart buttons going down it. On each side is a pleat with black fabric covered in white dots to match the lapel, which has yellow detail. The middle has white fabric sticking out, and sewn to the right upper corner are two small bows of fuchsia, yellow, and azure. Beneath the chest is a thick yellow band with a ribbon hanging from the right side. Included are two white, fuchsia, and yellow bead necklaces, one chain made from smaller beads, and a yellow choker with a bow on the left. White folded sleeves are worn beneath the shoulder with a chartreuse heart-shaped clasp, one attached to a yellow bow. Around the wrist is black dotted fabric held by a green band that has a bow on it. Bottoms A green pencil skirt with bows of white, azure, fuchsia on each side and trim of scallops, followed by a black petal layer made of grey triangle print, and a ruffled black layer covered in dots. Over this is a pleat peplum lined in yellow with a pattern of bows going around it. A dotted peplum layer resides under it. The belt is white with a chartreuse heart clasp, and sewn to the back is a large yellow ribbon. Shoes Green shoes with a black sole that has a chunk heel and a thick yellow band around the top that has a big ribbon on the outer side. A chartreuse heart clasp rests in the middle, and sewn to the top is ruffled black fabric covered in dots. On the right thigh are two bead chains with a green ribbon on the side. Above the right knee are heart tattoos. Accessory A chain of beads with a knotted green and yellow split bow on top, held with a white heart clasp. Game is a Cool PriChan Rare Coord from the brand Secret Alice. It first appeared in Vol. 5. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 5-5.png IMG 20180901 180408.png BW-B12jXK-w.jpg Sp logo kiratto prichan.jpg Mainimg sp kiratto prichan.png 2A12471C-AB27-4982-ABAC-8BE13FAFB6AB.jpeg 3A21F091-D530-4204-9955-E3A080B25D7C.png Otome Attention Please.png 5B761D0A-1A77-45B8-AC3C-EA8BA87E836A.png AC6D045A-394C-4700-82AF-7ABB891441E3.jpeg Dq-diYNU8AALggK.jpeg 23B65A65-364C-45D6-8D77-362B05222455.jpeg 75564B7C-9796-44DC-AEB1-FC7327C231E8.jpeg DturNeOU8AEzVXs.jpg DE8C0369-FB59-46EB-B328-41CDF493FD48.png 61gG5nUlfbL.jpg 81o3P2kI-RL._SL1293_.jpg 8408C0B0-8234-4D1D-A17E-4FAB58E7F940.jpeg F0C88636-5ABD-478F-A1F6-A01DBF86F5D0.jpeg 7F27CCF4-6291-4361-A17E-E68024852A28.jpeg 46B3A3F0-BED1-484B-A4CF-ADCCB15591B6.jpeg F56B6B6F-97E4-46BC-B47C-46539BE8D826.jpeg DteSKo8V4AEg4PB.jpg 71tcW--pWOL. SL1268 .jpg Anime Screenshots OP: Go! Up! Stardom! Go! Up! Stardom! 3.jpg Go! Up! Stardom! 21.jpg Go! Up! Stardom! 47.jpg Go! Up! Stardom! 50.jpg Episode 38 Miracle Kiratts Eyecatch 1.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 1.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 3.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 4.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 5.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 6.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 9.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 10.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 11.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 13.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 15.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 18.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 19.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 20.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 21.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 23.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 24.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 25.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 26.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 30.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 31.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 32.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 35.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 36.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 37.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 38.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 39.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 40.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 41.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 42.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 43.png Maiden Attention Please End Pose 3.png Episode 42 Pretty Ribbon Vivid Green Coord.png Pretty Ribbon Vivid Pink, Blue, and Green Coord Intro.png Maiden Attention Please Ver 2.5.jpg Charming Mysterious Magic Ver 5 1.jpg Charming Mysterious Magic Ver 5 5.jpg Charming Mysterious Magic Ver 5 6.jpg Charming Mysterious Magic Ver 5.png Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Secret Alice Category:Prichan Rare Category:Vol. 5 Category:Rinka Coord